


When Stars Allign

by iloveromance



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Knox Overstreet is told by his friends of a surprise visitor in the middle of the night, he has no idea how much his life is about to change. Knox Overstreet is portrayed by the wonderful and talented Josh Charles (of "The Good Wife").





	When Stars Allign

The knock on his door was both a welcome relief and an intrusion, breaking into his deep concentration. He blinked, rubbing his eyes and tried again to focus. For the past hour, Knox Overstreet had been trying to find the meaning in a poem assigned to him in class that morning. He'd never been into poetry at all, but somehow it had gotten into him. And now he looked at poetry differently; looked at life differently. And it was all because of one man.

Mr. Keating was the most unusual teacher Knox had ever had. And he was also the best.

But the only poem he could think about was the one he had written;

"The heavens created a girl named Chris; with hair and skin of gold. To touch her would be paradise."

He sighed deeply, trying to get the beautiful girl out of his thoughts. It wasn't easy, but he had no other choice. He had to concentrate. He certainly didn't want Mr. Keating to be disappointed in him. Not now, after all that had happened.

He stared at the poem again, but try as he might, the meaning just wouldn't come. And it bothered him; it bothered him a lot. He was smart; a good student who worked hard and made his parents proud. But now he felt as though he should be sitting in Keating's class wearing a dunce cap. Why was it so difficult to decipher one poem? How could he possibly begin?

Mr. Keating would know.

Knox was amazed at how much he'd learned in the short time he'd been in Mr. Keating's class at Welton Academy. At the beginning of the semester, he knew virtually nothing about poetry. And now…

The knocking came again, louder. And once again he ignored it.

"Go away!" he yelled, determined to finish what he'd set out to do. But then he heard banging.

Annoyed, he threw down his book and got to his feet, thrusting open the door. To his surprise, he saw his friends; Todd, Richard, Cameron, Meeks and Charlie (who insisted on being called "Nuwanda") standing in front of him.

"Hey, what gives?" Nuwanda demanded.

Knox tried to smile, but he was too annoyed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Like hell you don't!" Nuwanda snapped. "We've been trying to reach you for fifteen minutes!"

"Well, I was… studying, like you guys should be doing." Knox replied with a smirk.

"Fine, suit yourself." Richard said as he and the other boys turned to leave. But Knox knew right away that something was up. His friends wouldn't just show up at his room for no reason.

"Hey wait! What do you want anyway?"

"We came to tell you something important." Todd said, suppressing a smile.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You have a visitor." Cameron said.

"Oh yeah? Well who is it?"

The boys looked at one another and snickered.

"What? Who is it? Why can't you tell me?"

"Should we tell him?" Richard asked.

"Nah, make him suffer. He'll find out soon enough." Nuwanda said.

Knox's eyes widened as a horrible thought crossed his mind. "It's not my parents is it?" He loved them of course but if they knew that he was having trouble deciphering a single poem….

"Come on, Overstreet, do you really think we'd show up at your room to tell you that your parents are here?"

"Well, if it's not them, then…"

"Comb your hair first. And change your clothes."

"Ch-change my-."

"Trust us." Todd said. "You'll be glad you did."

Knox looked down at his jeans and navy blue Welton Academy t-shirt. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Just… change your clothes, okay?" Nuwanda said. "Put on a sweater or something."

"And some slacks." Cameron added.

Clearly confused, Knox nodded. "Okay…. But-."

"Just do it, damn it!" Nuwanda said. "You'll thank us tomorrow."

"But-."

"Your visitor is waiting." Todd said, unable to hide his smile.

"We'd better go down there and make sure-."

"Right. Come on, Charlie."

"Damn it, Cameron the name's Nuwanda!"

"All right. Come on, Nuwanda!"

"You'd better get down there." Todd said. "I promise they won't wait forever."

Before Knox could say any more, his friends were gone, leaving him standing alone at his doorway. He stood for only a moment before he walked back inside.

"This is stupid." He muttered, picking up his book. But he immediately put it back down again. His friends had been known to joke around. But what if they weren't? Who would possibly be coming to see him at this time of night? And why?

There was only one way to find out.

No longer interested in his poetry, he quickly pulled off his t-shirt and jeans, grateful that his roommate was gone for the week to Montana visiting his parents. At least Knox wouldn't have to explain where he was going.

He only had to open his closet to find his khaki slacks and a plaid shirt. Immediately the shirt brought a memory but he quickly pushed it away. He didn't have time for memories right now; especially memories that brought pain. He had enough pain in his life. He didn't need any more.

When he was presentable he ran a brush through his hair and glanced in the mirror. He had to admit that he looked good; very good. And that made him smile.

He crept down the hallway and down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could. And when he reached the main door he saw a figure in the window. He quickly opened the door and his heart rate quickened.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come. But they told me that you might take a while and that I should wait. So I did."

Knox was dumbfounded. This couldn't be real. He had to be dreaming.

"Chris?"

She moved closer and stepped into the light, bringing beauty into the darkness of the night. She was absolutely breathtaking. "You remembered my name." Her voice was soft and quiet.

"O-of course I did. Wh-why would you think…"

She laughed a sound that filled the night with music. "I'm just kidding. You're shy, aren't you? Your friends told me you were. But I already knew that."

He stared at her, unable to believe that she was really there, standing in front of him like an angel.

"I… What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought we could talk."

"Y-you…You want to talk? To me?"

"Well, yeah. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah… I-I mean… of course it is. Wh-where should we go?"

"Well, I had a bit of trouble getting in here. Maybe we should sit down."

"A-all right." He put his hand on her back and escorted her to a nearby bench where they sat opposite one another.

And still he wasn't entirely convinced that this moment wasn't a dream.

His heart was beating so rapidly that he was sure that she could hear it. "S… so what did you want to talk about?"

Her eyes lowered and then rose to meet his. And then she stunned him by taking his hand. "I heard about what happened."

"Wh-what happened?"

"To your friend Neil." She said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly he was transported to that horrible night; the night that he found out that Neil had died. And the pain it produced was real; very real. Even here, in the presence of an angel.

Swallowing hard, he lowered his head. "Thank you." But his voice was merely a whisper.

"I was shocked when I heard the news. I mean, he was so good on stage. He looked happy, he-."

"He was happy." Knox said, raising his head abruptly. "He was so proud of himself. And we were proud, all of us; even Mr. Keating. No, especially Mr. Keating. But Neil's father…."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. This is making you uncomfortable." She rose to her feet, but he took her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"Stay, please."

Slowly she sat back down and looked at him, squeezing his hand and taking his other one. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that… I'm sorry for your loss. I know it hurts. Are you okay?"

Knox nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just-." But then his voice broke, horrifying him. Before he could say another word, she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him.

And that's when he started to cry.

He'd never cried in front of anyone before; especially a girl with whom he was so in love. But as he inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume, combined with the unmistakable scent of baby powder and the feel of her soft hair against his neck, he began to cry harder. And immediately she increased her hold on him, stroking his back.

"It's okay. It's all right." She whispered. "I'm here."

All of that pain he'd kept inside came rushing out. He cried until he was all cried out; for the loss of his friend, whom he would miss terribly, and would never see again. And when he was finished, he slowly drew back, even more embarrassed.

"Feel better?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

And suddenly she was reaching into her purse for a tissue, which she gently dabbed at his eyes.

"Thanks." He said again.

"No problem. I just wanted to be here for you, if you needed me."

He stared at her, unable to believe how beautiful she was. And slowly his face moved toward hers. Their lips touched and they were kissing. Kissing! It was the most incredible feeling in the world.

He slid his arm around her neck and brought her closer, continuing to kiss her. But then he abruptly pulled back.

"Oh God…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"He's…. he's going to kill me!"

"Who is?"

"Chet. He… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that! I-I should go."

But now it was she who grabbed his hand, preventing him from leaving. "Knox, Knox, wait…" she said, when he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Chet and I broke up."

Suddenly he felt as though he could fly. "Y-you…"

She laughed, a sound that was music to his ears. "Well don't look so surprised! I can't very well date him and you at the same time, can I?"

Once more she'd managed to stun him. "D-date?"

Her hand was on his face, her fingertips brushing across his lips. "I'm so sorry he hurt you that night at the party. It was totally my fault."

"No, it wasn't. It was mine."

"But if I hadn't asked you to come, Chet would have never-." She was running her hand through his hair now, making him shudder. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you."

"Does it hurt much?"

"N-no… not anymore."

Her lips pressed against his. "I'm glad. Well, I should probably be going. It's late."

"But-."

"Can I call you? Or you can call me?"

"Oh… Yeah… of course you can…"

"Okay, call me tomorrow night."

"I-I will…"

She kissed him once more and smiled as she turned to leave. But she'd barely reached the sidewalk when she turned around. "Oh, and Knox, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Your friend, Neil…"

"Yeah?"

"This may sound crazy but I believe in Heaven. And I believe that he's there right now, looking down on you, telling you that he's okay."

The words hit him like a ton of books and overcome with emotion he went to her, engulfing her into his arms, his fingers running through her hair. "Thank you, Chris."

After a long moment they drew back. "I really should be going, Knox. But call me tomorrow and we can go out."

"Yeah… Yeah, of course I will. Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter. But don't forget to bring it."

"Bring what?"

"The poem."

"W-what poem?"

"That beautiful poem you wrote for me and read in front of everyone. I know I didn't say it then, but I absolutely loved it."

"Y-you did?"

"It touched my heart."

He was grateful for the darkness that hid his flushed cheeks. "Really?"

She nodded and laughed. And then she blew him a kiss before walking away, disappearing into the darkness.

Alone outside, he could feel his heartbeat that was even faster than before. Chris Noel, the girl he loved, had kissed him. It was absolutely unbelievable.

And when he looked up at the stars twinkling overhead he smiled at the brightest one. "Thanks Neil. You have no idea what this means to me."

But then that same star shot across the night sky in the most beautiful moment Knox had ever witnessed. Perhaps Neil knew after all.

THE END


End file.
